


StoryTime

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: What happens when Jareth reads a certain book that has a certain character in it? Even more hilarity will ensue when a certain someone makes an entrance. Well you asked for it and you got it. The much awaited sequel to Little Petshop of Goblins.





	StoryTime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> **I decided to go ahead and finish Little Petshop of Goblins up. So to everyone that read that story and loved it, here you go. So if you like it, please read and review.**

A man and a woman sat on opposite sides of a large fireplace. One sat in a cushioned chair facing the fireplace clutching a book in his long-tapered fingers, deeply engrossed in his reading. The other sat on a couch opposite him, also engrossed in the book held gently within her hands. They have done this many times over the course of their relationship, although this was the first time she had ever had the courage to let him read THE book.

The book in question slammed against the top of the table next to him, startling Sarah out of her current paragraph. She looked over at the man sitting in front of the fireplace and flinched. His face held a grimace and his eyes were glaring daggers at the book.

_'He does not look happy.'_

She gulped, "Jareth, did you enjoy the book?"

Mismatched eyes narrowed at her question. She cringed inwardly at that look, knowing it quite well. *This is not good.*

As he stood and stalked towards her, she moved fast to apologize, "I'm sorry if you didn't like the book Jareth. I really thought 'The Hobbit' would appeal to you."

He moved quickly, caging her body against the couch with his own. His lips brushed her ear and hot air caressed her cheek as he spoke.

"On the contrary, my 'Precious'. I rather enjoyed the book, but there was one character that I rather disliked. Do you happen to know who, my dear Sarah?"

Sarah gulped loudly, stumbling to speak at the angry look in his eyes. "W-who?"

He chuckled darkly, "Now, now Sarah. You compared me to that 'Gollum' creature when we were brought back together by that wretched goblin, Garbo. I understand why you had said what you said now but that was still quite rude of you. Now how are you going to apologize?"

Sarah visibly shrank at his words. "I'm sorry if you felt insulted by my teasing, but-"

She was cut off as a pair of thin, soft lips crashed against her own. Fire spread from her lips down her throat and further still until it settled, coiled deep in her belly. As his lips continued to move against hers, his hands roamed, glove free down the curves of her body.

The moan rising in her throat was cut off as he abruptly stood, pulling her arm up with him, making her stand, and with a yelp he threw her over his shoulders and made his way to the side doors that led to a rich and luxuriously decorated bedroom.

"Jareth! What are you doing?"

"I want a proper apology Wife, and by the gods, I will have a proper apology." He explained as she giggled, rolling her eyes at his playful swat across her rear.

As he kicked the doors open, he noticed 2 things.

The first was that it was dark, too dark. There should be candles everywhere.

The second was the small, raspy burp filling the air.

He placed Sarah on her feet. summoning a crystal, and letting a soft light fill the room. Sarah and Jareth both looked at each other, both shaking their heads. There was Garbo on the floor; bits and pieces of candle littered the floor around him and all the rose petals that Jareth had placed were non-existant.

He, from barely contained rage.

She, from barely contained laughter.

And the same thought ran through their minds.

_Not again!_

"Garbo!" They both yelled at the same time, smiles lighting both their faces as they could no longer contain the laughter that bubbled up; Jareth's anger dissipated as his rich, deep chuckle joined Sarah as her giggle turned to full on laughter.


End file.
